What The Kriff!
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Rex and Luke start the next leg of their trip to Coruscant and try to figure some things out on the way. Part two in my new series SEPARATE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Rex looks over to the sleeping boy and frowns, it doesn't make any sense.

It's been seven hours since Luke asked about his Father and Rex has been avoiding the question, because he doesn't know what to say. It would be lying to say the kid doesn't look like Anakin, and it can't be a coincidence they share the same last name and were raised on the same planet, plus the kid is Force-Sensitive.

But Anakin was married when Luke was conceived and the snarky little girl who calls him Uncle Rex clearly shows Senator Amidala was already carrying at the time.

Can humans carry more than one in a batch? he'll have to ask Kix, sure sounds weird though. Sharing your growth tube with someone else, how would two fit? No wait, natural borns don't have batches and growth tubes, what word do they have again? Pregnancy? Is that the word? Who Kriffing knows?

He still needs to figure this out. If Luke is Anakin's son he's gonna be pissed that the kid was taken away from him and if someone did this on purpose there will be hell to pay.

Rex takes out his comm and checks it, he left Kix a message 6 hours ago asking him to meet him on Gjdjug'hh (the planet Hondo is taking him too) but he didn't reply.

Thankfully he has now, great. If he's going to figure this out he'll need a medic on his side.

_"Rex! We are __coming in for landing!__"_ Hondo calls over the comms.

"On our way" he nods, moving to wake the boy up. "Luke, we're here."

"Okay" the 8 year old yawns sleepy, sitting up and grabbing his crutches. "Rex, what happens next?"

Kriff, that question is a lot harder than it should be. "...We're going to Coruscant" he answers carefully. "You're Force-Sensitive, that mean if you want you could be a Jedi."

Luke pauses, "A Jedi?" he repeats, "Like my Father?"

"...Yes" he nods, still not sure on that part.

"That sounds great!" he smiles, "But... what is Jedi?"

"Jedi's are peacekeepers and a religious order, they protect people with the Force, that's what they believe in. A great Force that they can tap into" he explains, not sure what to say on the Force. He's been around it for over ten years but it still doesn't make any sense to him.

"Oh" he nods thoughtfully, "I want to talk to a few members first but I think I want to join."

"Good" Rex nods approvingly, "You should always get all the info before you make a life changing decision."

"More info" he repeats with a little smile, "Does that mean you'll give me more info on my Dad now?" he asks hopefully.

"Walked right into that one" Rex rolls his eyes, "Not here kid" he tells him apolitically, "We really don't want Hondo knowing anything if we can help it" he half lies, he doesn't want Hondo knowing anything of course, but he also doesn't want to tell the kid when he doesn't know anything for sure.

"Okay" he pouts, "But you'll tell me when we get off this ship?"

"…...I'll tell you when I can."

"My friends!" the Weequay pirate calls happily running up behind the pair and throwing his arm around Rex's shoulders. "I brought you to Gjdjug'hh, as promised" he smiles, holding out a hand.

"Take your arm off me or lose it pirate" Rex glare, making Hondo pull away. "Here" he hand him the money.

"Thank you Rex!" he smiles brightly, "It has been a true pleasure!" he looks over to Luke, "The same for you my little Jedi, it's been fun. Remember it if we ever end up on opposite sides in a fight, huh?" he grins.

"Errr sure?" Luke blinks.

Hondo opens the hanger door with a bright smile, "Good! Goodbye my friends, I look forward to seeing you again soon!"

"Right" Rex rolls his eyes, reaching into Hondo's pocket and pulling out the bag of money he pick pocketed from Rex a minute ago, "Always fun" he scoffs heading down the ramp.

Luke steps out and blinks looking around at the alien planet, seeming quite confused and lost in wonder at the site of the nearby lake. "I've never seen so much water before."

Rex snorts, "Must weird for you kid. I grew up on a waterplanet, I'd bet I had the same look on my face the first time I saw a desert world."

"A whole _planet_ covered in water" the kid sends the clone a look like he's crazy.

"You'll get use to it Luke" Rex smiles, looking back to see Hondo's ship take off. Good, that's one problem gone.

"Rex."

He turns at his name to see Kix and Jesse walking towards him, "Kix, Jesse, that was fast."

"I was in the area" he shrugs, looking to the injured boy. "What's so important I had to leave the Trail and meet you here?"

"Yeah, what is so important?" Luke agrees sending him a hopeful look.

"Well..." dam kid, Rex hands the kid some money, "Why don't you go get a ice cream" he suggests looking to the nearby ice cream shop.

"Fine" Luke huffs, "But you're going to tell me what you're not telling me" he vows moving towards the shop.

"What aren't you telling the kid?" Jesse raises an curious eyebrow.

"That kid is Force-Sensitive" he starts with.

The other two clones share a surprised look, "So you're going to take him to the temple?" Kix guesses.

"Why do you need us for that?" Jesse blinks.

"I asked for Kix's help not yours" he corrects with a playful glare, "You're the one that glued himself to his hip."

Jesse just rolls his eyes.

"So why did you ask for my help?" Kix ask, getting back on topic.

"Because the kid told me his name is Luke Skywalker" he shocks them.

"That's not kriffing possible!" Jesse blinks looking to the ice cream shop, trying to see the kid again, "Though he does look like the General…"

"You want me to run a DNA test?" Kix guesses.

Rex nods, "Skywalker will blow if he finds out this is his kid. We need to know for sure before we tell him."

"And if the test says Luke is?" Jesse raises an eyebrow, "What then?"

Rex shrugs "Then we find out as much as we can, then the _how_ and take him to Anakin" and hope he doesn't break something when he finds out is left unsaid.

"Why don't we ask the kid?" Kix suggests, "He's gotta know something about how he ended up on Tatooine."

"Alright" Rex nods,he was hoping to keep him in the dark til he knew for sure, but if he's brothers think its a good idea he'll go with it. "We'll talk to Luke."

"Here he comes" Jesse points out as the boy comes out of the shop with a mint ice cream in front of him (hovering in a small bowl since he can't carry it and uses crutches at the same time.)

"Thanks for the ice cream" Luke smiles at Rex, "You done with your grownup talk yet?"

The clones share a look, "Just about" Kix nods.

"Luke, we were hoping you could tell us something" Jesse asks, moving somewhere the kid can sit.

"Sure," he nods starting on his ice cream "If you tell me what you haven't been saying."

Rex shoots Jesse a look, just want they needed.

"Come on Rex, if it was you would you want to be kept in the dark?" Jesse shots back.

...Kriff him for being right. "Fine" he huffs, "Look Luke, you said your Father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. firstly Skywalker is still alive, not dead like you thought."

Luke's eyes widen in shock and hope, "My Dad is alive?"

"That's the thing kid" Jesse speaks up, "Around the time you would of been born Skywalker was married and had a daughter with her."

The hope in his eyes grows, but so does the confusion.

"When's your birthday Luke?" Kix asks.

Luke rattles off something in Huttese that might be a date in the Hutt calendar before blinking, "Oh right, you don't use Hutt calenders" he frowns trying to think of something. "Oh! My Aunt said that my birthday is the same day the Chancellor was revealed as a Sith" he tells them, guessing that's a date they might know.

The three share a look, "Isn't that Leia's birthday too?" Jesse blinks.

"Yeah it is" Rex nods, "Leia is Anakin's daughter" he adds so Luke isn't left out.

"Can humans have more than one in a batch?" Jesse asks looking lost.

"Yeah" Luke is the one who answers, "Two from one Mom at the same time is called twins" he sends them hopeful looks, "Am I a twin?"

"….Maybe" Rex admits, "Thing is I've know Anakin for a long time and there's not way in Sith hell he'd give up one of his kids, let alone let you be raised on Tatooine."

"So you aren't sure if I am his kid cause he'd never give me up" Luke understands.

"That's right" Kix nods, "I'll be checking your DNA against General Skywalker's later when we get to a lab. If it's a match we'll worry about the how."

"…..How are you going to get my Da-I mean General Skywalker's DNA?" Luke blinks.

The clones share a look, "Trust me, you don't wanna know how Kix works" Jesse warns, sending his best friend a look.

Kix rolls his eyes, "Come on. There's a Republic ship leaving for Coruscant in half an hour, I got us passage on it and I can use the labs while we travel."

"Sounds like a plan" Rex nods, "Lets go" he take throws the cup Luke's ice cream was in away then follows Kix.

It doesn't take long to get to the ship and be happily welcomed aboard by Waxer and shown to their rooms.

Of course Kix drags them to the medbay as soon as Waxer leaves to run his test (and check Luke's leg.)

"It's a match" he announces hours later.

Luke lets out a relived breath, "So this General is my Dad."

Rex nods with a frown, "Luke, tell us everything your Aunt and Uncle told you about how you came to be with them."

"Oh" the boy makes a thinking face, "There isn't much. A Droid dropped me off, told them my parents had been killed on Coruscant when the clone chips-" he pauses remembering who he's talking too, "I mean when the attack happened. Didn't give them any details, they only knew my name cause it was on a tag around my wrist, only my first name though."

"Odd" Kix frowns, "Medical Droids put both first and last names on baby ID tags. Why wouldn't this one?"

"Maybe it's printer broke" Jesse jokes.

"Or it did" Rex frowns thoughtfully, "If the Droid was malfunctioning it could of made lots of small mistakes like that without realising it."

"So?" Luke frowns, "Why does a Droid forgetting my last name matter?"

Jesse looks to him "Kid, trust us when putting a puzzle together everything matters."

"Hmm, that it does" Rex agrees thoughtfully, "The Droid that brought you to them, did they know anything about it?"

"Yeah" the boys nods trying to think, "It was with a group or something the….CORP?"

Kix snaps his figures "Coruscant Orphans Relocation Program."

"Right" Jesse remembers, "They were active at the end of the war. Sent children with no family left on Coruscant to family out in the Galaxy" he looks to Luke, "Maybe they made a mistake?"

"The Droid" Rex blinks, "Ahsoka told me when Leia was born the Droid kept trying to take her, saying it needed to take her to her next of kin. Anakin got sick of it and cut the Droid in half."

"But they were late" Kix picks up the story with the same realisation, "They didn't get there til well after Padmé died, the Droid could of sent Luke off before they even got there."

"Okay" Luke nods slowly, "So it was all a freak accident. So my Dad has no one to be mad at right? Crisis averted!" he grins happily.

"Yeah" Rex agrees softly, "No one but himself" Anakin is going to blame himself for this for a long time he has no doubt in that.


End file.
